The Perfect Season
by Re. Stacks
Summary: Raven is typically sour about holidays. Beastboy's mission is to fix that.
1. New Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Or a turtle. But that's life.

**Um, this is another one of my _very_ old ones . . . I wrote this a long time ago so it's pretty sloppy, so I'll apologize in advance: sorry.**

**I guess it's almost like a series of one-shots. . . only not. It's all one story, each chapter is a different holiday and they all connect. But like I said, I was young, so this is kind of sloppy. Just had to post this though :3**

**Yeah...**

* * *

***New Year's  
**59! 58!  
The green changeling looked out at the sky; the dark, starry night sky. His heart had been set on the violet haired girl for so long now, and the thoughts of her and his love for her always rang through his head. He needed to tell her. Tell her everything. he thought she was beautiful; the way she talks, the way she turns him down, the rare times she smiles or laughs, everything. Beast boy looked down at the ocean. "If only you knew..."

He knew that she wasn't allowed to have real feelings or emotions, but he thought he could just give it a chance… But never knew when he was really going to GET that chance. The green kid was always backing down whenever he was about to walk to her room, and he can't even breath when he sees her. His eyes just lock onto her every movement. His mouth opens, but nothing ever comes out. He did talk to her once but he only got badly insulted. Still, those only made him want to get even closer. He felt that every time she put him down, the more he wanted to be with her. It was........odd. But to him it's true love.

"It just has to be..." he said to himself.

33! 32! 31!  
"You bb, what's the hold up! It's half a minute to midnight, man!" Cyborg yelled as he ran down the hall to the foyer. Everybody was so joyful that the New Year was so close. The changeling was usually so happy at this time, but his mind was filled with thoughts of only one violet haired person.

". . What? Half a minute?!" He quickly followed his friends to the giant window in the foyer. (Isn't it GIANT?!)

Everybody was looking outside when he got there. Everybody, that is, but Raven. She sat on the couch reading one of her boring books that she probably read a hundred times already. He felt sorry for her, being so lonely and depressed on such an amazing occasion. She never got to enjoy any of the great holidays throughout the year, not even her own birthday. She always had to stay quiet, not knowing how enjoyable they really are, and just thinking about that, it made Beast Boy want to burst out crying and run to give her a big hug.

Cyborg's voice broke his trance. "Come on, B!"

Beast boy ran to join the rest just in time. They all began to count down.

3! 2! 1!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
Blinked a giant, red blimp above the bridge of Jump city. Dozens of fireworks began to explode beneath the stars, showering the city with colors of blue, green, red, and gold. It was such an amazing show. They could just make out the little colors of confetti spraying above a large crowd in the town square.

"BOO-YAH! Another great year!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire jumped up and squealed and hugged Robin so tight his face began to turn purple. She let go and Robin, who fixed his shirt and took in a deep breath as if making sure he was still alive.

"Ah, the New Year," he began, looking outside at the big celebration. (Here comes one of his "_speeches_" again.) "The perfect time for a new start. We got another year ahead of us, anything is possible! Who knows, everything could completely change..." he smiled.

Actually kind of touched by their leader's words, Beastboy grinned and looked up at the colorful fireworks.

"Anything is possible..." he whispered.  
'This year, I'll make sure Raven enjoys every single holiday, every season. . . And then, maybe, if I have the guts, I'll FINALLY tell her how I really feel...' he sighed and leaned back on the couch, not noticing who he was landing next to.

Raven closed her book.

Beast boy looked to his right, seeing that he accidentally laid his arm behind her.  
"Oh, sorry." he muttered in a nervous tone, pulling his arm back. "I-I didn't, I mean....I..."

Raven sighed with slight frustration, then looked at him with a different mood in her eyes and whispered, "...Happy New Year, Beastboy."  
She quietly got up and walked back to her room, leaving him a bit confused.

Beast boy sat on the couch, still staring out at the fireworks when he heard gobbling and slurping and clanging of metal from the kitchen. He turned his head to find Cyborg dumping trays of New Year sweets into his mouth. "NOTHIN LIKE CELEBRATIN THE NEW YEAR!" he said with a full mouth, food spilling out as he did.  
Beast boy's mood lifted and he walked over to join him.

"Maybe not this holiday," he thought to himself, "but one of these seasons . . . I'll get her to be happy . . . I'll tell her. . ."

* * *

**... So tell me what you think.**

**:)**

**Once again, I apologize for any flaws because I wrote this a _looong_ time ago. So yea.**

**Updates when I feel like it.  
next is Valentine's Day x3.**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Updated early, by popular demand!!**

**(...ha, not really.)**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, do I?

**Allllrighty then...**

**

* * *

**

***Valentine's Day.  
**"Okay, this is the day.....this has _got _to be the day . . . the day when you're going to tell her."

Beastboy was talking to himself in the mirror, trying to give him the confidence to finally tell Raven the truth. It was the day for all the lovers; he knew it just HAD to be Valentine's Day where he would let everything out. He didn't care if he sounded lame or if she turned him down or not, he just needed to tell her, or at least make her smile in some way, whatever the price . . .

"Just three simple words. . . " He sighed, still talking to him in the mirror. Maybe a traditional Valentine's gift is too . . . frilly for Raven, but then again, it just might be crazy enough to work.

He glanced at the clock- 3:30 pm. Just enough time to run down to the shop. He had already asked Cyborg to bake him those heart shaped cookies he got the other day.

_"What for?" his robotic friend asked him._

_"It's just.......for Valentines. Would just bake them for me?" _

_"Okay man, but you owe me." He remembered Cyborg looking through the cabinet for pans. _

_"Okay, remember to lay them out two inches apart." Beastboy reminded him._

_" Okay." _

_"And remember to put the frosting AFTER they bake." "_

_Okay."_

_"And remember to only bake it for--" _

_"Man, would just keep it cool?!" Beastboy could tell his friend got so frustrated by all his reminders, but he just wanted it to be completely perfect. After all, it was for Raven. . ._

"Just three simple words... three, simple, words. I lo-"

Beastboy was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it.

"Raven?!" he blurted out, almost yelling. "Wh-whatcha need?"  
'Gosh, she looks so beautiful' he thought. He could feel small beads of sweat run from the side of his forehead.

Raven just gave him a confused look. "Um, I think there's something wrong in the kitchen, you should help out."

"Wait, what do you-" The green teammate sniffed the air. There was smoke. "Oh man..." he breathed, sprinting towards the kitchen.

He ran in, only finding a thick cloud of smoke that seemed to be coming from the oven. He could hear Cyborg coughing loudly and trying to fan out the smoke.

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted, trying his best to find some air in the smoke. "How *cough* how long did you bake those?!"

"Uhh . . . twenty minutes?!" he heard him yell from somewhere near the oven.

"I said TEN minutes! What the heck were you think . . . bake cookies for twenty minutes . . . These guys burn like crazy!"

Beastboy turned into an elephant and sprayed water at the oven like a fire hydrant, causing him to fall backwards. He turned back into human form as he could feel the smoke dying out.

"Ouch! Would you watch where you're going?!" he heard a voice snarl from underneath him.

"Whoops." He helped Raven get up from the ground. They had patches of ash on their faces and all over their body.

There was silence as the three of them stood there all wide-eyed.

". . .I don't want to know." Raven said in a careless voice and walked away.

Beast boy looked into the oven, finding nothing but a dozen heart-shaped piles of ash on a rusted, burnt tray. "Man!"

Cyborg managed to quietly tip-toe out of the room before his green friend burst. The changeling just sighed.

After shaking off all the mess from the fire, Beastboy stormed into his room and threw his pillow at the ground furiously.

"What am I supposed to do now? Can't have the perfect gift without the cookies, and I don't even have enough time to make them again!" he held his face in his hands as all the blood rushed up to his face with the self-pity and embarrassment, feeling heartbroken and hopeless.

Suddenly, a sketchbook and a box of crayons caught his eye.  
A light bulb turned on above his head. "I got it!"  
Simple maybe . . . maybe just simple enough to work..  
He ran over to his window to look down at the flower beds in front of the tower and smiled. Then he rushed over to his little green piggybank and counted his savings. "Hmm… just enough," he whispered.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Raven entered her dark room and collapsed onto her bed.

"Of all the lamest holidays that I have to live through, this has GOT to be the lamest." she groaned. All day, she had been doing nothing but read, meditate, and listen to Starfire blab about all the "wonderful" things her and Robin did that day and about all the gifts she had received from him. As great of friends as they were, she just wanted that bubbly red-head to shut her trap for once, at least enough to give her time and hear herself think.

Raven let out another groan, remembering how annoying it had been. Though deep down, she only, maybe, felt........jealous. Of course, she was happy for their two friends to be together . . . but she envied them so. All she wanted was for someone to love her, for her to have a true relationship, or for someone to at least tell her they really LIKED her. Each year, Valentine's Day is both aggravating and lonesome to her, all because of the one thing in her life that she lacks, and secretly _yearns_ for . . . what most people her age have already even at least _thought_ they found by now . . . she knew she could love if she really tried . . . but whom was there to love?

. . . and whom was there to love a girl like her . . .

Raven turned her head towards her desk when she noticed; there was something there that...... didn't used to be there. She slowly walked up to her desk.

"…A rose?"

She held the delicate flower up in her hands as if she had never seen anything so perfect before. It was royal red, no pointy thorns on the stem.

Then she noticed a heart shaped box next to where it had laid. With her soft, gentle hands, she slowly opened it up and sweet music began to play as a little couple popped up and started twirling around, dancing.

"It's a music box." she breathed. She had never had one before, even though her mother had heard of them. The twinkly music was so peaceful in her ears. She noticed a glitter from inside the box and tenderly picked it up. . . it was a necklace.

Her breath was caught in her throat; she couldn't believe it. It was so wonderfully made . . . a little, purple, heart-shaped gem that hung from a skinny silver chain. She walked up to her mirror and tried it on. The moon shone through her window and the gem sparkled, along with her amethyst eyes.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, taking it off her neck and laying it back in the box and closing it, the music to stop. She placed the gift on the table beside her bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"I wish.......oh, I wish I knew who they were.....from…." She let out a yawn and soon drifted into a sweet sleep, dreaming of her and her secret admirer, dancing along to a light, twinkly melody…

The violet-haired sorceress didn't notice the small, green bug on her ceiling, watching her every move.  
'Man,' the green bug thought to itself. 'She didn't see the picture...'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Minutes later, Beastboy reappeared in his room and lept onto his bed, resting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Well," he sighed quietly to himself, "... at least I actually managed to make her ... happy.."  
This was his goal ... that was what he had been striving to do...  
But he knew for a fact that he wanted to do just a _bit more_. . .

Beastboy yawned, rolling over in his bed and closing his eyes, his sleep soon to be filled with only one certain person.... just the two of them, dancing ...

* * *

**...i think you could kind of easily tell the parts from the original old version and the parts i revised and added in just now ... haha.**

**Sooo, that was it.**

**Valentines Day, everybody! yeah.**

**I'm feeling in such a lovey mood; I'm leaving for a band trip to D.C. on Thursday (missing last two days of school for this quarter, hellya).... and I've been playing the scores from the movie Loveactually on the piano a _lot_ lately... if you have not heard it _YOU MUST_ it is simply wonderful. I guarantee. :)**

**"Glasgow Love Theme" -- Craig Armstrong. so lovely.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you're not, that's otay. :3**

**Next up: St. Patricks Day  
(doesn't bb fit into that one well...)**


	3. St Patrick's Day

**St. Patrick's Day** and I apologize I'm a tad bit out of date . . . :)

* * *

"Happy St. Patty's day, y'all!" Cyborg yelled, bursting into the foyer wearing a silly green hat. He walked over to Beastboy. "Can't pinch me now, can ya? Ha-ha!"

Beastboy continued preparing his vegetarian breakfast. 'Another holiday to come and go....' he thought to himself, sighing. He knew he couldn't do anything for Raven this holiday. Nothing much. Nothing at all.

The foyer doors slid open and Raven walked in, not a hint of green on her.

'Or maybe I can....'

Beast boy snuck up to her from behind and stopped her in her tracks. He had his huge, silly grin on his face.

"You're not wearing greaten!" he sing-songed, fully aware that teasing her in a musical tone was one of her top pet peeves, but he didn't care. He reached out his hand but raven quickly grabbed it.

"You touch me, you'll face the consequences" she snarled at him, letting go and walking over to the couch.

"Aw, come on raven!" Beast boy whined, following her. "Everybody's wearing green, have some holiday spirit!" He held a green hat in front of her face. She looked so irritated and angry, but he wasn't scared this time.

Finally, raven sighed heavily and grabbed the lame green hat from his hands. "Fine." She put it on. Cyborg began to giggle, but Raven glared at him and he covered his mouth.

"Well, I'm not going to go out today," she groaned, walking out of the room. Beast boy only grinned.

* * *

. . . A green dog lay on a big rock next to the sea, whimpering with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly it formed back into our little green friend. He took in a deep breath and let it out, thinking deeply.

'She probably didn't even enjoy this holiday either.' he thought, looking out onto the ocean. He took a few flat pebbles and skipped them along the top of the water, causing ripples to spread all around underneath the light of the twilight sky. The action suddenly brought back the memory of Terra, and their late night talks by the ocean. But she seemed like something so distant, something exactly as she was: a memory.

He noticed movement next to him, and was surprised to turn his head and find Raven sitting in the grass next to his boulder.

"Hey," he said, more melancholy than earlier. She took notice in that, but kept silent. She was twirling his silly green hat around her finger, and he couldn't keep himself from feeling a little flattered she'd actually kept a hold of it.

They kept the silence between themselves for a bit longer until she looked up at him. "What're you thinking about?" she asked. As if to bring up a conversation more than really caring about what was on his mind.

"Oh, ummm . . . I was just looking at the stars . . . . They come out at this time even though there's still sunlight . . . just thought it was, uhh . . . interesting . . ." He trailed off, wondering if he sounded as stupid as he thought he did.

"I love this time of day," she replied. 'Wow, her reply actually didn't include an insult,' he thought.

"Is it really?" he asked.

"Yes," she paused, "I always come out during this time of the day, it helps me think, think things over . . . . don't think I intended to come out here to have a talk with you, if that's what you've been thinking . . . . but you know, it's exactly what you were saying . . . there's something about how the light and the stars meet . . . it interests me, too."

This amazed Beastboy. 'When is the last time we've had a talk like this?' he thought. Sometime long ago. But to him, it didn't matter, because they were there now.

A breeze flew by and little dandelions began to fly past his face. He turned to watch them fly away when he spotted a little something next to his feet. He picked it up from the grass and examined it with amazement. He had never found a four leaf clover before, and this small discovery lifted his hopes. He looked over at the girl next to him, the love of his life, and he couldn't help examining her hair and how it waved in the spring breeze. He held out the clover to her.

"Here," he said, ". . . for luck."

She took it, and he couldn't hold back from savoring the moment when their hands brushed. He smiled at her as she examined it with curious, violet eyes.

". . . I don't really believe in luck," she replied. For a moment the changeling felt his mood sink, but then she added, ". . . today, though, I should probably keep it."

"Just in case?" he said.

Raven got up and looked down at him. If she wasn't smiling, he at least thought he saw a potential for a smile. Her voice was calm. "Yeah . . . Just in case."

She began walking back in, but not before wishing him goodnight, and just for a second touching the tips of her fingers to her green friend's shoulder as she walked past.

Beastboy continued thinking out into the ocean, and smiled. The luck must've been for him, after all.

* * *

**I also apologize if this was a tad bit boring.**


End file.
